


danganronpa oneshots

by HajimeEnjoyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeEnjoyer/pseuds/HajimeEnjoyer
Summary: you read the title, blah blah blahalso i apologize if updates are slow i tend to get really bad writer's block or i just straight up get lazy
Kudos: 2





	1. rules n stuff

ok so this is basically a page on the rules and if requests are open/closed but you read the title of this chapter so i probably shouldn't be explaining this

**things i will do:**

-fluff

-angst

-just the reader and character being friends (i know that has a name but i forgot it i think it's mutual pining or something)

-smut

_requests are currently open_

**things i will not do**

-i will do kinks, HOWEVER i will not do scat (do you really need an explanation why)

-ab//se

-inc//st

ok thanks for reading feel free to request in the comments <3


	2. hajime hinata x blackened!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically angst with no resolve because I feel like it lol

How could you do this?

Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer was gone, and it was all your fault because you let your feelings get to you.

Suddenly, Hajime spoke up.

"Let's go over the case one more time." You basically freaked out. He was going to find out that you did it.

As Hajime went over the case, you had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"[Name], What are you doing with that?" You gave no response.

"Wait, Please don't do this.. We can talk this over, I promise." You shoved Chiaki onto the floor, Climbing on top of her, you shoved the knife down into her heart.

"[Name], Why..?" You didn't provide a response this time either. Climbing off of her now cold and lifeless body, tears stung at your eyes.

**FLASHBACK END**

"[Name], are you even listening?" That familiar voice snapped you out of your trance. "Huh?"

"Did you really do this, [Name]? I don't want to believe that someone as sweet as you would do something like this.." Hajime spoke. His words took chunks out of your heart like knives. "Hajime, why the hell are you even asking them? It's not like they're going to admit to-"

"No, I did it." You quickly refuted Fuyuhiko's comment, and watched Hajime's expression change from uncertainty, to sadness. He didn't say anything back. "Monokuma, is this really true..?" Hajime asked, his tone sounded like he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Puhuhuhu! That's right, [Name] is nothing more than a murderer!" You gave Hajime a look as to say "I'm sorry."

"[Name], Why? Why would you do something like this? I can't see you being a killer." Those words stung your heart like bullets. Did he really have that much faith in you?

"I.. I don't know, It was like one minute we were having a nice conversation, and the next I was attacking her." You felt tears prick your eyes once more. _No, not now. I can't be weak._ Your inner voice spoke, but you couldn't stop it.

Your tears came out like a waterfall. "Oh come on, are you really trying to get us to pity you by doing this?" Fuyuhiko commented yet again, this time you didn't answer.

"I believe it's time to start the vote!" Monokuma said in his eerily cheery voice.

All of them, every single one of them voted for you, but you knew deep in your heart that you deserved the pain that was coming.

"Hajime, I.. I'm sorry." That was the last thing you could choke out before you felt something metal clasp around your neck, and you were dragged backwards.

Those were your last words.

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw i will not do r//pe/non-con under any circumstance <3


End file.
